The sight
by Takeo Moramushi
Summary: Kumo Uzamaki died when he was 10 months old. on the same day of the funeral Madori Uchiha was born. What happens when little madori starts to see the unsettled spirit of Kumo Uzamaki? And what dangers could effect there relationship? OOCness! ENJOY


Prologue

4 years ago

It was well known that the 7th hokage's first son was dead.

Sad as it maybe not one person with the exception of the 7th's wife shed a tear.

The royal family asked for a private funeral, and only friends and relatives were

asked to attend this ceremony. In this case the legendary 9 rookies and their sinsie's

were asked to attend. At least the ones that were alive.

Of course Asuma was long gone and dead, Might Gai died three years ago saving the hokage

from a very skilled grass jounin, and lastly Shino Aburame died on a mission collecting data

on the akastuki. Still to this day the data has not been recovered. These ninjas were the best of the

best, and will be missed.

With the exception of losing ninja we also gained some. Such as Sasuke Uchiha.

He came back after the third ninja war. In addition to the Uchiha we also gained

Karin. She gave her self up to the Anbu black-ops, but instead of prison she gave them

information on the akastuki,Orochimaru's experiments, and the information on the enemy

territory's such as the Grass,lighting, and mist. Despite their alliances through out the third

ninja war slowly but surely these countries betrayed the leaf. Much has changed in the past 7 years. From Sasuke Uchiha coming back to the death of our most youthful jounin. . .

The setting fits the mood. It was early in the morning(5:15). The sun has not yet risen, and the only thing you can see the thick mist gathering around the burial sight. There was no more than 10

people were there,and those ten people there were all surrounding a small wooden casket. In this wooden casket there was 100s of white roses (courtesy of Ino's flower shop),but in the center of these

roses there was a child. A beautiful child with heavenly blonde hair, and a face that could make angles

weep. It was only 10 months when it past.

Only 10 months of life.

Only 10 months with his mother, father, and twin sister.

Only 10 months with baby Kumo Uzamaki.

Unexpectedly a chunin appeared. "Mr. Hokage!"Naruto turned around slowly looking

very annoyed at how loud the shinnobe had spoken.

"Yes, what do you want this is a private ceremony." he said darkly in a voice that was not his.

The chunin realized his mistake and corrected it quickly.

" I'm sorry sir." he said in a hushed tone.

"Yes well what is it you want?"

"I was sent by the Uchiha family. . . went into labor a half an hour ago. She giving birth and the family is unable to make it."

_'So the teme is finally a father. . .' _Naruto thought about the a little bit more.

"I understand. . .your dismissed!"

"YES SIR!"

Nine heads turned slowly shockingly imitating a frighting seen from the grudge.

"I'm sorry. . ." mumbled the ninja.

"Please. . . ju-just leave."Instead of answering verbally he bowed politely and left.

Naruto was now truly annoyed. This ninja was dumber than a box of rocks. . .

He was turning his attention back to the reason why they're all here and his heart

fell. It fell like the bomb that hit pearl harbor. Like the roman empire. . .

It fell like Lucifer fell from the heavens. Though Naruto's heart and these catastrophic

events have falling in common not even the death of thousands of people could compare

with the devastation Naruto was feeling. . . He had lost his first born. His son. His soul.

He could remember when he first held his son. Kumo looks just like Naruto. From his flowing

blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. To the seal of the nine tailed fox.

When Naruto Impregnated Hinata his seed was not the only thing he passed along. Hinata did not have any complications with her pregnancy or birth, but when Tsunade delivered them something

was off. The baby was overflowing with dark chakra and this scared Tsunade. She was unsure what to do with the baby and it's demon. Unlike Naruto it has not been sealed properly so the baby had a 35%

chance of living. Every day baby Kumo woke up was a blessing to the Uzamaki's. This was bound to

happen. Sooner or later they were going to lose him. It was just a matter of time. . . Now that time

has come.

He looked at his son one more time before turning to his distressed wife. She hasn't stopped crying, and at the moment Neji was holding her. . .trying his very best to calm her down. He looked stressed himself. I don't blame him. Having two kids was hard for Naruto, but Neji has a 9 year old a 4year old and one on the way. Naruto was not shocked to see the normally calm Houga with gray hairs and circles under his eyes. It was actually quite funny to see him like this. . .but not under these circumstances.

"I'll take her." Says naruto. Trying his best to keep his voice under control.

Neji nodded handing Hinata over to him. His wife looked up with the most saddened face he has

seen through out his life. He wanted to make it all going away.

"It's time to go love. . ."

"Nn- nnn-no. . .i'm n-not leaving."

Naruto closed his eyes. . .she always blamed it on her self. . .

when in fact it was truly my fault.

"Alright Sakura I need you to push."

" I can't. . .push. . .any-more!"

" Sakura. . . I need you to push your almost done I can see it's head"

Tsunade started to grow impatient. She thanked kami she wasn't the idiot that

married her. . .

" Sakura listen to me. . ."

"NO SASUKE YOU LISTEN TO ME! I HAVE BEEN PUSHING FOR THE PAST

30 MINUTES. I'M HOT,HUNGRY,SWEATY,TIRED, AND I NEED A BATH! SO WHEN ALL THESE THING ARE TAKEN CARE OF THEN I WILL LISTEN TO YOU. . .

" There! Sakura you did it!"

" . . .huh?"

" Sakura . . . shes beautiful."

" It's a girl?"

" Yes, and she's wide awake too."

" Well in that case it's time for your shift."

" Shift? Since when did we have shifts?"

"Since now. It will only be for an hour I promise!"

Sasuke looked at the baby. And he looked at the baby. To him it looked like some type of bug eyed alien. . . Good Kami I sound like that dobe. . . and then it hit him. The funeral. He wished he could have been there. For his friend, and for his God son. A small cry for attention woke him out of his trance. He peered down at her to find her already mastering the Uchiha glare. He laughed a little too loud waking Sakura up.

" What?" Sasuke looked up at her.

" I just realized we didn't name her."

"Hmm. . .well she's wrapped in a green blanket,were in a the green room, and we live in the leaf village. Lets name her Madori."

"Hn."

_Madori_

_Thank you so much for reading! PLease review!_


End file.
